


No Explanations

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has no explanations for his behaviour or the events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Explanations

**No Explanations**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s Naruto and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece._

 _Summary: Kakashi has no explanations for his behaviour or the events._

 _Author’s Note: Short. Possible out-of-characterness. Written a bit late at night on a little bit of sleep. Has only been proof-read by me._

 _Constructive criticism always welcomed._

 _Published: 5 July 2007_

 _Rating: T_

He hadn’t meant to kiss Iruka.

He wasn’t even sure why he tried and he sure as hell didn’t know why Iruka let him, but he found he could not stop with one. Iruka’s mouth was too sweet, too warm, too willing under his and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing in again and again

He was supposed to have perfect control of his body and mind and heart. If that was true, he wouldn’t be kissing a chunin school teacher in said teacher’s entrance hallway or tearing clothing aside just enough for him to work his way inside.

It should have sent off warning bells, but he only moved harder and kissed deeper, vaguely aware of his surroundings and way too attuned to every cry, growl, gasp, and muscle contraction that the slightly smaller man made.

And it wasn’t enough. He knew that as soon as they screamed out their completion, he should have straightened himself up and left promptly, but he didn’t. He found himself carefully removing every piece of clothing Iruka was wearing while the other returned to the favour. He realised that he was gently laying the tanned man out on a bed and touching him reverently after the fact. He noticed that he was so tender that the chunin looked on him with a soft, sweet gaze.

He lay on his side, unable to detangle himself from the sturdy brown limbs and unable to understand why he couldn’t leave. He didn’t know why he couldn’t stop and why he still quietly burned for Iruka. He felt worried because he felt no need to leave the situation—emotionally as well as physically—and he’d become emotionally vulnerable if he stayed.

Because while Kakashi was a genius at being a ninja, he had no explanation for anything that related to Iruka.

_x Fin x_


End file.
